


I miss You [changlix]

by kaybale_ham



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, But no seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, i like angst tho, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybale_ham/pseuds/kaybale_ham
Summary: Changbin misses Felix still, after all these years.!mention of major character death





	I miss You [changlix]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!  
> So this is my first actual fanfiction in awhile, so it'll probably suck a little bit. But honestly I feel pretty confident about this whole concept and idea that I thought of. I don't know where I'm going with the style of the narration but it probably sounded cooler in my head. Also, I'm really bad at editing and kind of just wanted to get the idea out onto somewhere. I'll be going back and editing a lot so if anything is different welp oof but I don't think a lot will change.  
> Just a few notes so y'all will get the context of the story:  
> \- Changbin used to live in Australia with Felix in a rural town (because I don't live or know a lot about Australia and how it does it's cities/states/towns/etc.)  
> \- Stray Kids doesn't exsist (yet?)  
> \- 3racha is what i'm focusing on lowkey
> 
> Thank you for coming to read! Enjoy!

Changbin POV  
"C'mon binnie! Don't be a poopy pants, heehee!"  
"I don't even- no one even says that anymore lix."  
"Ahh whatever, I'll still say it."  
.  
"We're almost there! I see it down the way!"  
"Where exactly are we going again and how will this help us write lyrics for the school festival?"  
"Shhh, just follow me and see."  
.  
"Okay, here we are: my little oasis."  
"It's beautiful.."  
"I know. Like us."  
I know

 

3rd POV  
"Changbin, what's up, lately you seem off in lala land all the time."  
"Oh it's nothing"  
"Alright, I won't push it but remember you can always talk to me or Jisung. We're a team."  
.  
"-bin -angbin Changbin!"  
"Uhwhat?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes Jisung, I just dozed off for a bit. I'm fine."  
"Um I don't think so. Hey, maybe you need a night off. What about this friday night, we all go to your house and watch a couple of movies, or play some games. How about it?"  
"...Alright, but we have to be productive this week to finish the song for the album."  
"Yes! Let's do it!"

Changbin POV  
"Changbin, I'm driving as fast as I can"  
"Well maybe these other cars need to DRIVE FASTER!"  
"Sit back down! We're almost at the hospital"  
.  
"Sir, please sign in-"  
"What room is Lee Felix in"  
"I need you to-"  
"Just please tell me where my DYING FRIEND IS"  
"Okay, okay, let's see... room 441 on the 9th floor, but sir-"  
"Okaythankyoubye"  
"-he's in the critical unit wing."  
.  
I remember this night

3rd POV  
It's Friday night. Chan and Jisung make their way over to Changbin's house.   
"Changbin! It's Chan and Jisung! We brought snacks!"  
They enter Changbin's house, where Changbin is in the kitchen.  
"Okay guys, I got the drinks; let's head to my room"  
"YEah! Let's play Super Mario Kart first because you guys are going down!"  
"Hahaha Jisung, not so fast, Yoshi and I reign supreme"  
"Yeah right, me and Isabel are gods I tell you, gods!"  
They enter Changbin's room.

 

Changbin POV  
"Felix! Oh my god are you okay what happened"  
"Ch-changbin, it's o-okay.."  
"How did this happen, I though you and your family were going to the beach?"  
"Yeah, w-we were.."  
.  
"NO! LET GO OF ME!"  
"Please, let m-me talk to Changbin, one last time"  
"Felix Felix felix..."  
"Changbin.."  
"Please don't die, I don't want to lose you.."  
"I c-can't promise that binnie.. But can you promise m-me something?"  
"Anything! What is it.."  
"Promise me that e-even if I don't make it, y-you'll keep on making m-music, okay?"  
"I-I will lix, I swear.."  
"Thank you binnie.."  
I wish I could have stayed by your side

3rd POV  
After playing hours of Mario Kart Jisung calls for a break.  
"Hey guys, let's take a break, I'm kind of tired"  
"Alright"  
.  
"Hey Changbin, who's this?" Jisung asks while pointing at a polaroid pinned on the wall.  
"Just a friend from Australia."  
"What!? You used to live in Australia!?"  
"Yeah, until a few years ago."  
"But you speak Korean so well!"  
"Both my parents are Korean: we just moved to Australia for my dad's job transfer."  
.  
"What's his name?"  
"It's Felix"

Changbin's POV  
"No! H-he, he.."   
"Fe-felix..."  
"No! My baby!"   
We were so sad you had to leave us.  
I was sad you left us.

3rd POV  
"Can we meet him or video chat? Does he have any social media? Does he like music?" Jisung asks at rapid speed.  
Changing remains quiet.  
"Hey Changbin, are you okay dude? I know with the new projects and everything, it's been crazy... Do you want to take a minute? Are we being too much right now?" Chan asks, seeing the mild discomfort in Changbin's face.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"On the mention of a break," Jisung starts, "I have to use the restroom! Be back in a few minutes! Don't start the next round without me, guys!"

Changbin’s POV  
the funeral was long  
i was really sad felix  
but i knew you went to heaven,  
or at least whatever is up there  
i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!  
> Thank you guys for reading my story!  
> Here's a few things if there were any loose ends that I didn't cover or say anything about:  
> -Changbin used to live in Australia with Felix in a rural town (because I don't live or know a lot about Australia and how it does it's cities/states/towns/etc.)  
> -they used to write music together and was the town's "celebreties"  
> -they were childhood friends up until Felix died in a car accident and Changbin moves to Korea to pursue his dream of becoming a rapper and producing his own music  
> -the car accident was the other person's fault  
> -he was the only critically injured in his family and the only death  
> If I didn't clear up something please comment and I will get back to you!  
> -Ham


End file.
